Slipped Away
by harlequingurl
Summary: SLASH Draco remembers when Harry slipped away crappy summary I know, story is much better SONGFIC, Character Death


**Disclaimer: I own nothing…duh and the song is "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne**

**Slipped Away**

_I miss you; miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

I know I'm the last person who should be grieving over the loss of Harry Potter since I'm the reason he's gone. I have to live my life in hiding because of what I did so I won't have to get sent to Azkaban though I know I will most likely get caught eventually. I wish I hadn't been such a coward. I wish I were as brave as Harry had been. I wish I had been able to go against Voldermort. Maybe if I had done just that I would be living my life freely and Harry would be with me,

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

**Flashback**

**"So it's true that you and Mr. Potter have been engaged in a relationship," the Voldermort asked me, "and don't lie to me. I can tell when you lie."**

**My heart pounding was in my chest. How had he found out about Harry and me? How long has he known? There's no use in denying it now. It would be worse for me to lie than to tell the truth. Though I was scared out of my mind on the inside I kept my composure on the outside just like a Malfoy should. **

**"Yes master. It is true."**

**Voldermort seemed to be pondering something as he paced in front of me. Soon he stopped and looked at me with an evil glint in eyes, which wasn't uncommon.**

**"When I had first heard of this news I was thinking of many ways to punish you Malfoy but I've decided that I can use this relationship or yours to my advantage…would you be willing to do me a favor?"**

**That was a command not a question.**

**"Yes master."**

**"Good. Seeing as Potter is the only one with the power to defeat me; if somehow he does succeed I want you to avenge my death. I want you to kill Potter."**

**End Flashback**

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_**"I want you to kill Potter." **_Those words rang in my ears for days. It killed me to lie to Harry about what was going on. I was too much of a fucking coward to back down. Every time Harry would smile at me, or touch me, or just look at me with those beautiful emerald eyes it made what I had to do harder by the second. He had always been too trustworthy for his own good. I wish he hadn't had so much trust in me. It would have made everything easier.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

**Flashback**

**I watched as Voldermort fell to the ground as the green light of Avada Kedavra struck him in the chest. I felt tears starting to prickle my eyes because I knew what I had to do now. I walked over to Harry who was still staring at Voldermort's lifeless body. It would be easier if I just get this over with while he's still facing away from me. I pulled out the intricate dagger that Voldermort had given me especially for this occasion. I got up close to him to whisper in his ear.**

**"Do I sound familiar to you Harry?" I asked as I dug the dagger into his back. His sharp intake of breath made me wince. He fell back into my arms and I dropped him on the ground. Harry looked up at me with glassy eyes.**

**"Why Draco?" he asked in a raspy voice.**

**End Flashback**

I've been asking myself that that same question everyday since then. Why had I done it? Voldermort was dead. He would have never known if I had let Harry live. I could have been happy. I guess for some fucked up reason I felt I had to do it. I guess I thought that some way Voldermort would have found out if I hadn't killed Harry even if he was dead. Maybe I was afraid of what my father do if he found out I had disobeyed our "master".

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

**Flashback  
**

**"Did you really think I was in love with you potter? You are much to trusting. Being to trusting can get you killed you know." I said with a smirk even though I was breaking inside. Harry just looked at me. His eyes were always so expressive. Right now those emeralds were showing hurt, confusion, and grief. I couldn't stand seeing all those emotions in his eyes. As I finally took off my mask I looked away like the coward I was.**

**"I know you love me Draco. You still do. I can see it in your eyes." Harry said barely above a whisper. For a moment I let surprise show on my face but as quickly as it came it was gone. Harry was the only person who seemed to be able to see through my façade.**

"**You're wrong Potter I never love you," I spat pointing my wand at his chest. Harry just smiled weakly up at me. "I love you Draco Malfoy…always have, always will." He whispered; his words clenching at me heart. In that moment I actually hated him for making this so much harder than it already was. I looked into his beautiful eyes one last time letting my mask slip a little hoping he would see that I really did love him. I was hoping to get all I ever felt for him in that one look and I hoped that he would understand. I then let those terrible words slip my lips; those two terrible words that will take my lover away forever. I watched devastated at what I had done as the green light went from my wand and hit him in the chest. As I watched the life go out of him my heart broke completely and a single tear trailed down my cheek.**

**End Flashback**

_I've had my wake up; won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go _

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_No_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

My heart still aches for him and it's been about a year. I can't believe I've been in hiding for a year. I should have dies long ago from the heart break alone. I don't know why or how someone like Harry could have ever loved someone like me. I can't stand living without him. I'll go crazy if I continue to live like I am. I only have myself to blame for the way I am today. I should have done what I'm about to do long ago. I let the tears fall that I've been holding in ever since the day my lover slipped away because of me. I take my wand out and point it at my chest and whisper those same words that took Harry away. Maybe this way I will finally be with Harry again. Or maybe I'll just burn in hell like deserve to.

_I miss you_

**Okay go easy on me it was my first fanfic so it probably sucked but oh well I tried. Just make sure you review!**


End file.
